Troubled Assassin
by xXAdrinalinerushXx
Summary: Song was a highly trained command assassin. She had no weakness, nothing except for one thing. Her family. She swore to never return home after her mother died. But after losing a battle and getting trapped in a barrel at sea she gets saved by none other then her family. Can she discover this was what she always wanted or will she turn away from them once and for all? OCxAce
1. Song

So I know I should probably update Is It true? Rather then start another story, but the plot bunnies for that one have temporarily left me and I just keep drawing up blanks. Frustrating! But anyways this is a new story. With my first OC character! Yay. So little background first about her.

* * *

Name: Song

Family:

Father-Edward Newgate (Whitebeard)

Mother- Silvers Rose

Brothers- Marco (twin), Thatch (younger)

Appearance:

Height-6 ft.

Hair- medium long blonde (just past shoulders)

Eyes- Crystal blue (Think Marco)

Clothes:

Top- White bikini with a blue jacket over

Bottoms- Denim short shorts

Shoes- Heeled black combat boots with hidden blades

Accessories- Weapon belt around waist strapping a set of throwing knives and twin daggers to her hips. A Dragon necklace with a hidden blade.

Devil fruit: None

Other: Same accent as Marco.

* * *

So I hope you like this. Please review afterwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

I was screwed. Deeply and utterly screwed. I had no clue how an assassin of my level got trapped in a barrel and was now floating across the ocean in the sea to my death. Hopefully a sea king would eat me before I starved to death. I started thinking about my life when my barrel got jarred then got the sensation it was being pulled. Could my day get any better?

Apparently the fates just had to be against me today. Soon enough the lid gets popped open and I had to be staring into the face of the people I haven't seen in a long time. My brothers, Marco and Thatch, and my father, Edward Newgate. Or as the world saw them the most strongest pirate crew. Just my luck. The last time I saw them was when mom died and I haven't wanted to see them for a long time.

"Song? I really didn't expect to see you anytime yoi."

I scowled at my twin brother.

"It wasn't by choice yoi."

I hated how I had the same accent as him. I looked liked Marco, I spoke like Marco and I had the same bounty because of him. I never wanted to go in this pirate and killing business. But if I wanted to live, I only had 3 choices; Join the marines, Be a pirate like the rest of my family, or Be an assassin. The first wasn't an option because I do love my family (even if I don't act like it) and I could never battle against them. Joining them. I didn't want to. I wanted to be my own person. Not judged because I was the daughter of Whitebeard or the twin sister to the 1st division commander. And being an assassin allowed that. Even if my bounty was based off my heritage.

"I thought a level one command assassin had more brains then to be floating in a barrel in the New World."

I stuck my tongue out at Thatch's comment. To be honest I had missed my brothers severally but I would rather die then admit that. They didn't need to know that. That I missed their bickering. Their teasing. The hugs, how they would always be there for me if I asked. How they always made sure I was taken care of me. My father as well. And what did I do? Turn my back on them and cast them away because I was caught up so bad on my grief of loosing our mom. I look up to see Marco reaching a hand out to me.

"Are you going to get out of the barrel or stay there yoi? We just were on our way to dinner so why don't you join us yoi?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. Confused why they were so welcoming to me still, even though I scorned on them and just a year ago had assassinated a few of their second division. Including the commander, LeAnn. They obviously had to know that, but yet they were still treating me like my past 10 years of scorning them and then the assassinations never happened.

"So what have you been up to my daughter?"

I didn't even blink as I replied to my father.

"Killing people."

Thatch busted up laughing. Which soon had all of us laughing as we entered the galley. It was like I never left. As I walked in I got glomped by Haruta, Izo, Jozu and Vista. My friends when I lived here.

"SONG! YOUR BACK! WE MISSED YOU!"

I laughed and hugged them all back. It felt almost as if I never left. I felt more at home then I ever had. I felt complete again after so many years.

"So Song-Bear, You joining us again?"

I shrugged at Haruta's question

"Well she's not leaving for awhile yoi. The next island isn't for another 5 weeks yoi."

I jumped as Marco's voice behind my ear. Then I frowned. 5 weeks back in the place I had sworn to never go to again. The fates seriously hate me.

* * *

So here it is. I know it's a little short. But it will get longer I promise! Again review they help me a lot.

~Adrinalinerush~


	2. Meeting Commander Ace

It's only been one day and I had a breakdown. Everything was fine until bedtime last night. Marco showed me to my room where I would be staying and I seriously did not to expect to open the door and see it to be my old room and exactly how I left it. From the beige walls all the way down to the Blue Macaw in her cage in the corner. Bookcases lined the walls. And dresses were hanging neatly in the closet. The dresser still had clothes hanging out of it just like I left it. My bed still with its burgundy red sheets The silk comforter. The pictures of my family on my wall still. Nothing has changed. And it brought me tears. 10 years and each day someone came in and took care of Day. I knew it was the bird I left by the damaged right-wing. I had found her wounded as a little baby about 12 years ago on an island and I took her in and took care of her. But her wing was so damage it would never work right again. So I kept her as a pet.

"COMMANDER ACE IS BACK!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts of last nights breakdown pretty fast. I heard about a Rookie taking the place as 2nd division commander, after I killed the commander that was my replacement. Ace must be that Rookie. I Walked out of my room to run head in with a raven haired man wearing an ugly orange cowboy type hat. Standing at about the same height as I, he had the appearance of a child. Freckles dotting his cheeks. Down an arm was his name with a crossed out s right after the A. No shirt to cover his abs which I think the fates finally decided to be somewhat nice to me. He was well-built and solid.

"Pardon me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm commander of the 2nd division Ace. And you are?"

His voice rich and deep. It melted my heart. Damn I was an assassin. Not a teenage girl. These emotions were beneath me.

"Song. Sister to Marco and Thatch yoi."

He smiled then bowed.

"I didn't know they had a sister. Or related at that. I have one question though if you don't mind me asking?"

I frowned and tilted my head.

"What yoi?"

"How old is Marco?"

Just as I was about to answer a hand smacks over my mouth and my brothers were pulling me away from Ace.

"Stay away from Song. She's a grumpy assassin and we don't want to replace the 2nd division commander again."

The moment Thatch finished that statement I had pulled out one of my old knives and it was driven into his hand.

"See what I mean?"

I rolled my eyes at my brothers theatrics.

"I could have reopened your face again. Or maybe I could do the other side to match yoi. Don't piss me off again Thatch."

Thatch nodded while Marco sighed and Ace looked interested

I quickly vanished right after saying that. I knew I just pissed my brothers off and well they pissed me off. Just for pulling me up and putting me on this blasted ship once again. I didn't want to be here. I swore I wouldn't come back.

"Your nothing like them." I jumped at Ace's voice. How the hell did he find me so quickly?

"I tried to kill Pops for many days. I know the ship very well and how to vanish like you did. Are they truly your blood related brothers? Or just sworn?"

I shook my head. I usually didn't talk about my personal life and I was confused why Ace got me talking so easily.

"Their my real brothers yoi. Pops my dad. Mom died 10 years ago. I couldn't stand to be here since and if I didn't let my emotions get the best of me I wouldn't be here now yoi. I hate this place. Marco and Thatch piss me off. Pops trusts to easily. If he didn't trust Sora then mom would still be here yoi."

I felt tears prick my eyes. Sora. Thatch's ex-wife and mom's murderer. And the reason I was back in this forsaken place.

"So you blame Pops for your moms death?"

"Mom didn't just die. She was murdered yoi."

He nodded.

"So you hold your brothers and pops responsible?"

I shook my head. Realizing just what I've told him. I never talked to anyone about my life before. And I didn't want to start now. But I was.

"No it was my fault yoi. And now leave me alone before I gut you like I did LeAnn. The commander before you but after me. It'd be a shame you die before you see your little brother carry out his dreams yoi. And don't say I can't. If you couldn't kill pops you definitely can't kill me. I can beat Pops any day yoi. Now good day."

I could feel him stare after me as I walked away.

* * *

Ace:

She was a work of art. Pain in her crystal blue eyes. I could see the resemblance between her and Marco. Blond hair, blue eyes. the same facial structure and height. I couldn't really see the resemblance of how Thatch fit into the family.

She had a temper to match the sharpness in her walk. She wasn't kidding when she said she was highly trained. I saw the speed she put that knife in Thatch's hand. But what confused me was for a minute she seemed happy to be here then the next she said she hated it and to leave her alone. I was determined to find exactly what was wrong with her. To Find the source of pain in her life. And how she knew I had a little brother.

I wanted to help her like her brothers have helped me. Even if she killed me for it. I was going to make her smile and feel at home here once more. It was my resolution. And I wasn't going to stop until I was dead or had reached it.

* * *

So chapter 2 of this story is up. I've decided to make this a OC x Ace story. And please I am begging please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know what I can improve. What I can fix and really what you think. So please review.

xXAdrinalinerushXx


End file.
